


The Tale of the Dragon's Pearl

by Mei_Kalkaros



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), swtor - Fandom
Genre: Ogasawara Legacy, Other, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mei_Kalkaros/pseuds/Mei_Kalkaros
Summary: A fairy tale/legend of how the galaxy was created. This would be a bedtime story told to children of the Ogasawara family heritage about their ancestors.
Kudos: 1





	The Tale of the Dragon's Pearl

* * *

Long ago, there was the Owa'sawari, the Mother of Stars, and she created the Galaxy and filled it with beautiful worlds. In time, she became lonely and old and knew that Death was near. But she could not leave her creation to die and so Death allowed her, in her final breath, to create three Dragons who would rule over her Galaxy.

Guoqu was the first, and to him the Mother gave the gift of Remembrance, fore he was to be the Knowledge of the Past and remember her world as she had created it. Dangxia was the second, and he was gifted Wisdom to be the Voice of the Present and serve the Life that Mother had hoped to create. The last was Weilai, and to her only daughter the Mother gave the gift of Hope, fore she was to carry the Vision of the Future and see to the completion of creation.

And so, in the after of Mother's death, Guoqu, Dangxia and Weilai lived and ruled amongst the worlds. As the years passed, Dangxia knew that to rule as Mother had wanted, he needed to create other Life. He turned to Weilai for her Visions and she told him that Life will flourish and he had to create more worlds.

And so Dangxia and Weilai expanded the Galaxy. As the years passed, Guoqu did not voice his objection and became bitter and envious and so he called onto Death and asked that he take his siblings and, in exchange, return the Mother of Stars to her rightful place.

But Death would not and left Guoqu. Feeling he had no other choice, Guoqu looked into the Past and learned Mother's power and became a Shadow that could take away all that Dangxia and Weilai had created. But Weilai had seen her brother's betrayal and warned Dangxia who forged a Sword that would protect the Galaxy.

For a thousand years, War tore the Galaxy apart. Guoqu and Dangxia fought fiercely, Shadow against Sword. During these years Weilai was haunted with the Visions of how it was to end. And so, in the final battle Guoqu went to cloak his Shadow over Dangxia to murder him, but Weilai placed herself between them and set Fire to the Shadow, sacrificing herself and taking Guoqu with her.

The War was over, but Dangxia was in despair over the death of his siblings. He called to Death but Death did not come. He called to Mother, but she did not answer either. He carried on for many years, ruling the Galaxy with the forward vision of Weilai. But as Age came to him, he soon saw the beautiful Past that Guoqu had fought to save and honored his brother's Knowledge.

Like Mother, Dangxia too became lonely and old and he knew Death would be coming for him soon. One night, Dangxia fell asleep and dreamed of Guoqu and of Weilai. They were together in Peace and they offered him a Gift as they opened their hands and created a white Pearl. To take this Pearl, they told him, was to grant Immortality, fore the Presence could not exist without their Gift from the Past and the Future.

When Dangxia woke, he found the Pearl in his hands. Instead of keeping it for himself, he turned to the Galaxy and gave it the Pearl. As Dangxia met Death, the gift of Remembrance, Wisdom and Hope was instilled in the Galaxy so that it would live forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fairy tale/legend that would not be very well known around the galaxy, but is something that is told to children of the Ogasawara family heritage that is about their ancestors, better known as the Elders. It would be extremely rare for a person outside of this family to have heard this tale. I created this as a stepping off point to ancient lore around the characters I write for, sort of a fun little experiment into fairy tales told from a galaxy far, far away. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
